The Big Day
by mickys411
Summary: It's the event we've all been waiting for... Peter and Dana's wedding day


After months of planning, the big day was here.  
Peter and Dana's wedding day had come.  
The soon-to-be husband and wife may had been in different locations, he at the firehouse with his fellow ghostbusters, and she at the church, but they were both feeling the same type of emotions.  
Excited, slightly nervous, and most of all in love.

After Peter and his fellow ghostbusters got ready, dressed in their tuxedos, they got into their car Ecto1 and drove to the church.  
"You nervous?" Winston asked.  
"Of course.  
I still can't believe I'm getting married today," Peter answered.  
"None of us can't believe it either."  
"It's normal to feel nervous.  
It's your big day Peter," said Ray.  
"We're all here for you, Venkman," Egon added.  
"Thanks fellas," said Peter.

After parking the car, the team entered the church.  
Winston, Ray and Egon went one way to meet their girlfriends Grace, Jenny, and Jeanie, who were all bride's maids wearing matching light blue dresses, and had the task of ushering them, while entered the main room for the ceremony, but not before taking a deep breath.  
As he walked in, he saw that the pews were filling up with guests.  
One of the invites Peter passed was Louis Tully, who appeared to be sitting with a woman wearing a tight fitting dress.  
"Oh Peter, congradulation to you and Dana," Louis called out.  
"Thank you Louis," Peter answered.  
By the way, not that you two are getting married, you two will now have to file your taxes as a couple."  
"Thank you Louis.  
Dana and I will take care of that, when we get back from our honeymoon."  
"Just be sure to do so before Jan first.  
The IRS is a real stickler for that stuff."  
Peter just chuckled and rolled his eyes as we walked up to the front pew, where he meet Andre Wallace, who just happened to be Dana's ex-husband, along with his wife and their children.  
Sitting next to Andre was the son, whom he shares with Dana, Oscar.  
While the two didn't see eye to eye when they first met, Andre realized how much Peter cares for Dana and Oscar.  
In fact, it was Peter, who asked Andre to get permission to marry her, to which Andre accepted.  
Not to mention Andre and had become better friends than they were during their marriage.  
"He's all set," said Andre, handing Oscar to Peter.  
"Thank you," said Peter, as he took Oscar in his arms.  
"And thank you," Andre said back.  
After having trouble deciding of which member of his team to pick as best man, Peter decided to pick nearly two year soon-to-be step son, dressed in a suit, similar to what Peter had on.

Just then, the sound of organ music began to play, as it was time for the wedding to begin.  
The first to walked down the aisle were Dana's niece and nephew Katie and Zachery as flower girl and ring bearer.  
The next was their father and Dana's brother Ward Jr., who escorted their Mother Alice down to her seat, followed by Winston with Grace, Ray with Jenny and Egon with Jeanie, and Dana's sister-in-law Sara, who walked with a cousin of hers' and Ward. Jr.  
The music then changed from the "Wedding March" to "Here Comes The Bride."  
All the guests in the pews stood up as Dana, wearing an ivory dress, walked down the aisle, as her Father Ward escorted her.  
Once she made her way to Peter, Dana kissed Ward on the check, before he took his seat next to Alice.  
The guests sat back down, as it was time for the ceremony to take place.

At that moment, the minister appeared and began to speak.  
"Good afternoon everyone.  
We are here to witness the marriage of Peter Alexander Venkman and Dana Elizabeth Barrett.  
If there is anyone who rejects this union, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
No one spoke.  
Though Peter and the rest of the ghostbusters had their eyes on Louis, as after all, he did have a crush on Dana for a long time, before dating Jeanie.  
However, he and his "date" were necking.  
"Carry on," Peter told the minster, who then asked, "Who gives this woman away to this man?"  
"Her mother and I do," Ward answered.  
"Now then, the minister went on as he looked at Dana and asked, Dana, do you take Peter, to be your lawful wedded husband?  
To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live, until death do you part."  
"I do," Dana answered.  
The minster turned to Peter and asked, Peter, do you take Dana, to be you lawful wedded husband?  
To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live, until death do you part."  
"I do," Peter answered.  
"We shall now have the exchanging of rings," said the minister.

The ring bearer presented the rings to Peter and Dana on a pillow.  
"With this ring, I thee wed," said Peter, as he placed a small diamond ring onto Dana's ring finger.  
As Dana placed a gold band onto Peter's ring finger said spoke, "With this ring, I thee wed."  
The minister spoke once more.  
"And now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you both man and wife.  
You may kiss the bride."  
Peter and Dana then shared a long, sweet kiss.  
Once they finished kissing, for about 5 minutes as it seemed the minister said, "Ladies and gentlemen.  
Dr. and Mrs. Peter Alexander Venkman."  
Everyone cheered as Dana and Peter walked up the aisle to exited the church.

As the two got into the limo on their way to the reception, Peter and Dana held hands in the back of the car.  
"Uh, driver, how about once around before we get to the ballroom," Peter asked the driver, before closing the window behind so he and Dana can share yet another long kiss.

The End


End file.
